Xénophobie - Xénophilie
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Jamais l'impression d'être entièrement à sa place ou d'être apprécié ne lui est venu à l'esprit. Après tout, elle est née trop tard. Pas dans le bon royaume ni dans la bonne époque. Comme quoi même en étant jeune on est rattaché au passé.


Dans cette histoire les temps de conjugaisons sont dans un désordre horrible. Je passe du présent à l'imparfait mais c'est voulu. Elle ne sait où elle est réellement. Ses perceptions sont altérés. Elle est à la fois spectatrice et actrice de l'histoire. Ces deux points de vues se mélange car malgré deux visions différentes elle n'est qu'une seule personne. J'espère que ce texte restera néanmoins compréhensible à travers mes jonglerie de temps.

* * *

La posture droite. Le regard altier mais chaleureux. Une carrure imposante mais silencieuse. Voila mon père, grand roi de Sindoria. Il est impressionnant. Son physique fait pâlir tant d'homme et rougir tant de femme. Il a une chevelure mauve velours aussi légère que la soie qui fait envie aux femmes. Et puis, il y a ma mère aussi. Petite, menue, souvent le dos vouté. Elle est peu sûre d'elle mais c'est une femme admirable. Pleine de courage pour affronter ce royaume au peuple xénophobe. Mon père a été charmé par ses magnifiques cheveux grenadins aussi longs que les siens. Puis il y a moi. La petite princesse métisse. Plus grande que ma mère, j'ai les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés que mon père mais ils sont blanc malgré mon jeune âge. Au début, il y avait un ragot disant que je n'étais pas la fille légitime du grand roi Sindab et de « cette maudite » reine Kougyoku. Mais j'avais les mêmes yeux que ma mère, alors les rumeurs avaient changées. Maintenant, ma mère avait trompée le roi pour son conseiller, Ja'Far. Mais tout les deux savaient que c'était plus que faux, aussi laissaient-ils courir cette rumeur. Malgré le teste de paternité qui prouvait bien que mon père était Sinbad.

Mais tous cela n'est pas bien grave. Aujourd'hui, nous allons en famille aux magasins. Dans une mercerie plus exactement. Père aimerait que mère lui confectionne une écharpe et une pour elle aussi par la même occasion. Il voudrait qu'ils soient assortis. Elle est d'accord. Arrivé devant le magasin, ma mère et moi sommes regardés de travers. Après tout, nous ne somme pas des pures souches. De pures sindoriennes. Alors que l'on veut suivre l'homme de nos vies, les gardes du magasin nous arrêtent. Père, n'ayant rien vu, entre dans la boutique sans se retourner. A la porte on nous demande nos papiers d'identité. Ils savent qui nous sommes. Après tout, nous formons à nous deux les deux tiers de la famille royale. Nous montrons nos papiers et les gardes nous rient aux nez.

-Vous n'êtes pas de Sindoria ! Vous resterez à l'entrée de cette échoppe. Nous assurons la garde de Sa Majesté et il n'est pas question que des femmes de Ko l'approchent.

Père est toujours dans le magasin. Il semble ne rien avoir remarqué. Aussi, cette scène est aussi banale qu'incongrue. Mais je ne me démonte pas. Je clame haut et fort qui je suis. Qui nous sommes. Mais rien n'y fait, ils restent sur leurs propos médisants. Alors je clame mes quatre vérités. J'en ai marre d'être douce, gentille et bien élevée.

\- Et vous donc ? Vous êtes qui ? Des gardes ? Avec votre pense ventripotente, on penserait plus facilement que vous êtes de bien mauvais garde dépensant leur salaire dans la taverne du coin. Avez-vous vue votre moustache mal rasée ? Pardon, que dis-je ? Une moustache ?! Non, je parle de votre barbe de trois jours. Aaaah ! Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais oublié que le salaire que vous verse gracieusement mon père est bien trop maigre pour pouvoir entretenir cette bedaine, cette chose qui vous fait office d'abdomen, et votre physique si discourtois ! Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai osé critiquer un sindorien ! Cette race d'Homme si aimable, gracieuse et surtout si affable. Je suis un monstre pour vous avoir offensé ! Mais si je suis un monstre, alors vous, messieurs, vous n'êtes que des limaces rampant disgracieusement vers l'argent que vous verse trop abondement mon si charitable et bienveillant père. D'ailleurs, vous ne méritez pas un roi aussi bon que lui !

C'est donc la tête haute et avec panache que je m'en retourne. L'attroupement qui s'était formé dans la boutique de scinda en deux pour me laisser passer. Je savais que mon père avait entendu ma si magnifique tirade. J'en étais fière. Pleine de morgue et de panache comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas exprimer mieux mon avis sur ce peuple. Sur lequel, malheureusement, j'étais appelé à régner un jour. Si ce n'était pas malheureux comme destin. Régner sur un peuple xénophobe ayant une dent contre tout les étrangers. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient Konien. Mais qu'y pouvais-je si ma mère était une ancienne princesse Ko ? Et puis, que je sache, elle n'avait jamais dit de mal ou fait de mal à ce peuple.

Dans ma colère, sens m'en rendre compte, je continuais de remonter la rue. Cette rue montait réellement. Elle était en pente. Ce qui m'étonnait. Jamais auparavant je n'étais venu ici. La route bifurquait, un tournant plutôt sec et serré mais tout de même très large. Sur ma gauche, je fus surprise de voir un grand jardin bordé d'une immense forêt au vert gourmand. Mais je n'avais jamais vu ce type d'arbre. Très grand, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur, leurs branches étaient formées de millier d'aiguilles verte aux flagrances friandes. Ce jardin était à l'intérieur du virage et il commençait en lisère de la route, sein d'étranges clôtures. De très vielles clôtures en bois délavé, sec et défraîchi. Loin, tout en face de moi, une maison étrange. Grande et majestueuse, elle était en bois et torchis sûrement. Le bois, en forme de poutre, passait de part en part les murs rejoignant les coins opposés. Elles étaient les diagonales. La maison montait sur plusieurs étages, au moins trois. Même les combles devaient être habitable vu les grande fenêtres dans le toit. Et puis le toit, oui le toit, il est lui aussi si étrange. Très haut, il s'élevait insolemment haut vers le ciel. Il était très pentu aussi.

Au centre de tout ça, un arbre. Mais pas un de ce qui est étrange. Non. Un arbre au gros tronc noueux et au vert éclatant. Il est si lumineux au milieu de ses comparses à aiguilles. Au pied de cet arbre une ribambelle d'enfants jouent. Comme dans un rêve, je m'avance doucement. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Quand je regardais cet étrange décor, j'avais l'impression de le voir depuis les auteurs de mon esprit et non depuis mais yeux humains.

Le rire des enfants me ramène à la réalité. Étrangement, ils sont tous roux. Ou presque. Ils ont de magnifiques cheveux de feux. Les seuls qui ne sont pas roux ont les cheveux aussi bleus que l'encre d'une plume. Ils sont jeunes. Peut être dix ans. Ils ont l'air joyeux. Si joyeux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître le mépris du monde. Puis je le vois. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plutôt ? Pourtant il est là, devant ces enfants. Lui aussi est roux. Mais il est plus âgé. Il n'a l'air d'avoir que dix-huit ans mais pourtant je suis sûr qu'il a au moins dix ans de plus. C'est le seul à ne pas chahuter. Il est assis en tailleur face à l'arbre et semble lire.

Je veux m'approcher. Et alors que j'allais le faire, la vois de mon père m'interpelle. Il m'appelle pas mon nom, il me demande où je vais.

-N'ayez crainte mon père. Je vais seulement jouer avec les enfants.

Puis il s'en va. Je vois du coin de l'œil ma mère qui tente de retenir mon père, comme si elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Elle finit par être entraîné par mon géniteur et ils disparurent par la-même d'où je vins. En me retournant, je vois les enfants qui me regardent étrangement. Ils semblent à la fois fascinés et intrigué par ma personne. En avançant vers eux, ils se mettent à se regarder mutuellement jusqu'à prendre en mains les mèches rouge de certain d'entre eux. Ils ont l'air de comparer leurs chevelures à la mienne. Pourtant je ne suis pas rousse. Finalement ils laissent tomber et retournent à leurs pépiements. Les voir ainsi jouer me rend jalouse et malheureuse. Jamais je n'ai eu d'enfant de mon âge avec qui m'amuser, brailler ou tout simplement avec qui partager un moment.

Je m'arrête au niveau de l'adolescent roux. Il est beau garçon et semble rayonner autant que le soleil illumine la clairière. Il est habillé comme les personnes de l'empire Ko il y a quelques années encore. C'est étrange comme tout me semble irréel ici, comme si j'aurais toujours dû être là mais que mon corps m'en empêchait. Finalement, j'émis un son. Je voulais lui demander de jouer avec moi mais seul un minable étranglement sortie de mes cordes vocales. Alors il releva la tête, me regarda, me jaugea autant qu'il me jugea. Mais sans animosité.

-Je ne jouerais pas avec toi.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit avant de revenir à son livre. De dépit, je ne trouvais rien à dire alors je me laisse tomber à genoux et sanglote. Il me regarde à nouveau.

-Mais … Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir jouer avec toi …

Pour une raison étrange, j'ai l'impression que ma place est ici. Que depuis le début de mon histoire j'aurais dû être ici, dans cette clairière. Je ressens des choses. Des sentiments et des émotions qui m'étaient connus et inconnus. Je redécouvre tout cela. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé un tel sentiment de plénitude et d'entièreté. Je veux pouvoir vivre ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux pouvoir côtoyer ses enfants aux regards familiers. Ces regards roses comme ceux de ma mère. Je veux vivre pour le reste du temps aux côtés de cet adolescent qui lit. Je veux juste être … ici.

Je réalise que je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues mais que rien ne s'y trouve. Elles sont sèches. Pourtant je m'entends sangloter.

-Les esprits des morts ne peuvent verser une larme. Si vraiment tu veux être parmi nous alors tu devras renoncer à ta vie.

Il était retourné à son livre, ne me regardant en me disant ces mots. Les enfants, eux par contre, avaient cessés leur ronde et s'étaient rapprochés. Ils me regardaient, me suppliant de leurs yeux rose si familier ou de bleu profond de rester. C'est donc sans un regard pour ce pays qui haït mon origine que je restais dans la clairière verdoyante goutant au bonheur d'être aimé et apprécié.

Le soir arrivant, le roi et la reine de Sindoria ramenèrent au château le corps inerte de leur fille. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pleuraient. Ils étaient attristés mais savaient parfaitement où se trouvait leur fille.

Elle avait rejoint les cendres de l'empire Ko.

* * *

C'est fou ce que le site raccourcit mes pavés ... Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas bien long. Bon, entre autre chose mise à part, c'est une petite histoire qui m'est venu ... Comme ça suite à une histoire fictif que j'ai fait dans ma tête. ( Vive les cours, on s'y ennuie ! ) Mais du coup, je n'ai eu que le courage d'écrire la conclusion comme un O.S ... heu ... volatile et sans rattache. Maintenant, pour savoir, est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé par l'histoire qui précède cette O.S ? ( En sachant que je ne l'écrirais et la posterais que quand j'aurais finis " Attrape-moi si tu le peux ).


End file.
